Rude Awakening
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: Now awakened from his coma, Obadiah Stane wants nothing more than to bring his daughter back home with him, but there's one person who he needs to get through first. REQUEST from batfan94 along with their OC, David/Obsidian.


**So...Here's what was request of me from _Batfan94 _a while back. I feel bad because I kept putting it off. But anyhoo, it's here now, and it was supposed to be a oneshot, but I felt it would be easier to write in more chapters, so yay! :D **

**Hopefully I got _Batfan94's _OC David correct. I've written him once before in _Masquerade Ball _and maybe you've read _Batfan94's_ stories with David and Whitney and all that. I think one of them is called "Shards of Obsidian". **

**Disclaimer: Not even the idea is mine...so I don't think I own anything else either.**

She sat in class, paying attention to the teacher, all while thinking about many other things. Those things being about her dad, David, homework, this afternoon, even Iron Man/Tony. She had so much going through her mind, it was hard to concentrate on class, but that didn't make it an impossible task. It just made all the more difficult.

Luckily for her, it didn't matter much anymore how much she paid attention, for the final bell rang and the teacher dismissed them. She packed away her things and went to join David at the door, the two being the last two in the room besides the teacher.

"Hey, you ready?" He asked her, hooking his backpack onto his shoulder.

She nodded. "As soon as I get my stuff out of my locker."

She was about to walk out of the room with her boyfriend, but her teacher called her back, waving a hand, motioning that she walked over to the teacher's desk.

"Miss Stane, mind staying for a moment?" The teacher questioned.

Whitney nodded, quickly telling David that she'd meet him by the doors of the school. Once he left, she made her way to the teacher's desk, her heels clicking being the only sound in the room other than the fan the teacher had switched on only moments ago.

The teacher smiled at her, edging her glasses up her nose. "I'm supposed to tell you that someone is waiting for you by the front doors, and you're supposed to meet them."

"Okay, thanks." Whitney nodded towards her teacher, stepping out of the room.

She sighed, glad that her headache had gone away from earlier. She just hoped that it didn't return any time soon, because she had lots of homework to finish. It's never fun doing homework with a headache of any kind.

As she got her stuff from her locker, she couldn't help but let her mind wonder. Let it drift from the task she was currently doing. She was curious as to who it was that was waiting for her. It couldn't possibly be her dad. After all he was in a…coma. She couldn't even think of any other family member that would need to see her after school. She couldn't imagine why it would be Tony. Especially if he can just meet up with her whenever and wherever. Not to mention his girlfriend still hated her guts...

She saw David waiting for her at the open doors of the school. Though, she couldn't tell why he seemed to look tense. He wasn't smiling like he normally would have if he waited for her. He just waved to her, and joined her as she arrived close to the doors.

As soon as they stepped out, she understood her boyfriend's mood. At the bottom of the stairs stood none other than, the last person she thought would be waiting for her, it was: her dad, Obadiah Stane.

"Whitney, my dear!" Her dad said, smiling.

"Dad!?"

She meant to sound happy, but what came out of her mouth, sounded more like a strangled and surprised than anything that resembled happy. Her stance became visibly uncomfortable, unsure how to react to the sudden meeting with her dad. She couldn't understand any of it. Wasn't he supposed to be in a comma? Wasn't he supposed to be laying in that hospital bed?

She should be happy. Happy that her dad was awake, and not in the horrible coma. He even looked healthy for someone who supposedly just woke up from months in a stupor. Of course she was happy to see him, but it's been so long since she's seen his eyes open and awake, aware and alert; looking at her. She was unsure how to react, how to respond to his appearance.

David held her hand, protectively.

Her eyes never strayed away from the form of her dad that was standing before her.

"Whitney," her dad began. "I've missed you."

She stepped forward, but didn't go very far. She had some sort of feeling, but she wanted to ignore it. She couldn't remember how long her dad was in that coma. She _wanted_ to go to him. She wanted to greet him like she always thought she would when he first woke up. She wanted to go hug him, maybe even kiss him on a cheek like normal daughters do. Though, something was stopping her from doing so.

And it wasn't just how David seemed to be acting, it was what she _felt _inside, if that made any sense.

"What are you doing here?" Whitney asked.

Again, she hadn't meant to sound so accusing or shocked. But the way he was looking at her, _smirking_ at her, made her feel that he wasn't so much as happy to see her, but he had other motives for coming to see her.

"What you aren't happy to see your old man?"

She shook her head. "No, but…shouldn't you be at the hospital?"

She brought herself to walk down the stairs, giving what she hoped was a happy and not strained smile. If she couldn't sound happy, then she should at least look happy. She was good with acting happy and innocent around Tony when Pepper was with him. Nothing should be different now.

Her dad rose his shoulders as if he taking on a compliment. "Well, I feel as healthy as a horse."

"What did you come here for?"

There it was. That…_glint_ in his eyes. That looked somewhat possessive. It was that same look he got when he felt he was winning something. Whether it was a game or a deal for the company – when he owned it – it was the same look he got. The same possessive look.

Her boyfriend, David must have noticed the look as well, for he also seemed to tense, even more so than he already was.

"Well, why else would I?" her dad questioned. "I want to take you home."

A chill ran through Whitney's spine. The 'glint' wasn't just in his eyes, it was in his tone. He was all around acting and sounding possessive. Almost obsessive.

"I'm sorry, but I have plans." Whitney said, moving to step around him. "But it was really good seeing you awake again, dad."

"Where are you going?" Obadiah demanded of his daughter.

Whitney stopped in her tracks. "I have to meet with somebody." She lied.

Her dad raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? That wouldn't be Tony would it?"

She couldn't help but almost laugh. She really has nothing against him, but Tony wouldn't be the first she would go to if her dad appeared demanding she go with him. She didn't even know where he was, let alone if he would do something helpful. She knew of the teen's feelings towards her dad after that day that her dad was sent into that awful coma.

"Of course not," she replied. "I have lots of homework to do, I'll see you later dad."

She went to walk away with David, but a sudden grasp of her wrist held her back. She looked to see her dad, gripping her free hand's wrist, stopping her from leaving.

"Whitney," her dad said, gripping her wrist. "You are coming home with me."

She pulled against his grip, anger and frustration bubbling up inside her. How could he show up after how long he'd been gone, his fault or not, and demand that she come home with him? How could he think that she was going to put aside important things for him if this was how he was going to act?

"I said I'll see you later, I have important stuff to do."

"Oh yeah," her dad challenged. "Like what?"

"Homework, studying, school, stuff like that?"

Before her dad could respond David had tugged her dad's grip from her arm.

"I'm sorry sir, but she said she's busy."

At David's intervention, her dad released his grip on her wrist. Sending David a cold glare. David wasn't daunted by the cold look, instead he used it to fuel his own anger towards the man as he led Whitney away from him, an arm around his girlfriend.

"We're going home."

**Good? Short, yeah, but hopefully good! I tried extra hard, even if I put it off, to make it descriptive enough or whatever. **

**Now I've got to work on the next chapter, which may or may not be the last chapter. It was never intended to be super uber long, just long enough to get the story done.**

**Fun Fact: _When I'm nervous enough, I'll feel sick to my stomach as I have a mini panic attack, especially before or during a public presentation..._**

**Well, That's all for right now. There will be another update soon, just you wait! We have to finish it first...**

**Hugs and Love, SilverPedals! :D**


End file.
